


New Obsession [Dubcon Redux]

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Cockwarming, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: This is a dubcon version of my ficNew Obsessionfor all y'all kinksters.Dave Strider likes to make his Bro happy. No matter what.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	New Obsession [Dubcon Redux]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPSunnyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/gifts).



Bro Strider loves his little brother.

He may not express this love in the most conventional ways, but the Striders had never been a very conventional family.

“Please, Bro – it’s so uncomfortable under there –“

“Now now, Davey,” says Bro lowly. “What did we say about disobedience?”

Dave nods his head, once, twice. “I’m s-sorry –“

“Take off your shades. Wanna see those pretty little eyes of yours.”

Dave complies, and then crawls under the table, waiting. Bro smiles and sits at the desk, wheeling his chair in. He takes his cock from his pants, large even when soft, and Dave takes him into his mouth. It envelopes him with his familiar, wet heat, and Bro makes a soft groan of satisfaction.

He logs onto his computer, pulling up the Plush Rump site. He’s got a lot of work to do today; the site is beginning to look dangerously outmoded, a relic from the early 2000s instead of the slick, minimalistic web design currently in vogue.

Lucky that he’s got Dave to keep him comfortable.

He’s got him well-trained; Dave’s good at keeping his mouth open for long periods of time, only having to take a quick break to swallow every so often.

A short while in, he feels a pressure building in his bladder, but thanks to his pretty little pet, he doesn’t even have to pause in his work. He lets his bladder loose, and although he hadn’t bothered to give Dave any warning, he still manages to swallow it all down – albeit with a little bit of spluttering – like the good little puppy he is.

Bro feels heat stir in his lower belly as Dave swallows his hot stream of piss, and he glances at the clock. Damn, he’s been working non-stop for almost two and a half hours. He deserves a break, surely.

His cock swells in Dave’s mouth, whose eyes widen in alarm and flick up to meet his.

“Aw, don’t look like that,” coos Bro. “This is what you’re made for, after all.” His hand curls at the back of Dave’s head, and he shoves his mouth to the base of his cock, his glans hitting the back of his throat. Sometimes, Bro regrets training him so efficiently; he misses seeing his baby gag and cry on his cock, misses the way his throat convulses around him in panic as he chokes.

He’s still a good little cocksucker, though, and Bro’s sure he can choke him if he tries hard enough.

Sometimes, Bro’s in the mood to be affectionate, to caress and pet him like a cherished lapdog.

Other times, he’s like this. Vicious.

He holds Dave’s head steady, like a fleshlight, as he uses him, sloppy and obscene noises filling the room. Dave’s looking up at him with wide, ruby eyes, desperate and pleading.

~

Dave must be absolutely sick in the head, because he _loves_ it when Bro gets violent. He loves the way Bro doesn’t care he loves it, loves the way he treats him like a worthless little slut.

“Mmph,” moans Dave around his big brother’s cock, and his hand creeps between his legs, only to be slapped away, _hard,_

“Did I say you could do that?” snarls Bro, and Dave gives a muffled whimper.

“Pluh – ea – mmmph –“ He chokes, spit dripping down his chin, and Bro’s hand is a death grip in his pale blond hair. Dave’s eyes blur with tears, cascading down his cheeks, and he sobs around him.

“God, you’re such a little whore. You’re fucking loving this, aren’t you, you love being used as your big brother’s cocksleeve –“

“Mm-hmmm,” affirms Dave desperately.

“God – filthy fucking _bitch –“_ Bro pulses his release down Dave’s throat, who swallows greedily. When Bro finally lets him go, he pulls off, gasping for breath.

“Love... you...” chokes out Dave, bruised throat making his voice hoarse.

Bro pulls Dave onto his lap, gently wiping the mess from his face. Dave whimpers, grinding against his thigh. “Bro – _Bro...”_

Bro smirks and shoves down his sweatpants, jerking him off as he holds him close. Dave gives a stuttering breath, arms curling around Bro’s waist; he feels limp, overcome, like he’s going to slide off his lap at any moment. “Baby,” coos Bro into his ear. “So hot for me, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” breathes Dave, rutting into his hand. “Fuck, big bro, fuck, _Dirk –“_

“Ah-ah,” he says warningly. “Don’t call me by my name. It’s disrespectful.”

“S-sorry –“ He mouths at Bro’s neck, sucking at his tanned, freckled flesh. “Mmm – _ah –“_

“Love you like this,” murmurs Bro. “Love you being a mindless, brainless little cockslut for me.”

Dave clings to him desperately, and all-but screams as he climaxes around Bro’s fingers. He brings them to Dave’s lips, who opens eagerly, licking his spend off Bro’s thick calloused digits.

“Fuck,” whispers Bro, stroking Dave’s hair from his eyes. “You’re so perfect, you’re so fucking perfect – how did I get so fucking lucky –“ He lunges for Dave’s mouth, who immediately parts his lips to admit his tongue. Dave bounces in Bro’s lap, ass grinding against his cock.

“Davey,” groans Bro. “Davey, fuck, my refractory period isn’t that short – such an insatiable little pet – oughta bring all my friends over, let them fuck you – bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you –“

“Yeah,” whines Dave, slick juices of his cunt dripping over Bro’s hardening cock.

“Wouldn’t let them use a condom either,” growls Bro, holding his hips as he grinds up against him. “Let them all use you as the cumdump you are, breed you –“ At this, Dave whines and moans desperately. “Oh, you like that, do you? Like the idea of being bred?”

“Hhh – hh,” Dave can only say in response. He collects his breath, gasping. “Breed me, big bro, please, knock me up –“

“Oh, shit,” snarls Bro, and knocks him to the floor. “Should have – should have told me you were into this sort of thing before, baby bro – could have had you swelling with my babies years ago –“

“ _Please!”_ shouts Dave, widening his legs, exposing the wet, slick folds of his labiae. “Please, please –“ Bro shoves himself inside him in one hard, fast motion, and Dave pants, hands clawing at his back. “Oh God, _yes –“_ Bro pounds him like a jackhammer, and Dave sobs; he comes again around Bro’s cock, and again, until each orgasm melts into the next and he’s in one constant state of overstimulation. Bro hits his cervix, and he _screams,_ pain and pleasure mingling into one overwhelming sensation.

“Gonna – fuckin – _breed you –“_ gasps out Bro, and then he’s filling Dave up with his cum as Dave’s legs lock around him. “Nothing but a vessel for my cum,” breathes Bro against Dave’s neck, breath hot against his skin. “That’s your only purpose, isn’t it? To warm my cock, take my seed and bear my children.”

“Y-yes,” whimpers Dave. Bro pulls out, cleaning himself off and collapsing back into his chair, and all Dave can do for a moment is lie there, cum dribbling out from his cunt, limbs splayed over the floor.

“Get up,” snaps Bro. “Come do your job.”

“’M all messy...”

“Did I stutter? _Come. Here.”_

Dave crawls over to him, too weak to stand, and takes his cock back into his mouth. He feels another stream of piss, weaker this time, flow down his throat, and Dave closes his eyes.

This is where he’s meant to be.

This is his purpose.


End file.
